


Mellowing

by Clockwork_Rain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's basically migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Rain/pseuds/Clockwork_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi gets a migraine during practice. It ends on a quieter note than you’d think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellowing

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I haven’t written anything in forever goddamnit. This is for my Oikawa-senpai since she hasn’t been feeling good the past week. ;-; Get better soon! The song playing is also Slow Dance from Suneohair because Bokuto is obsessed with shoujo. It's set to a very low volume though. [Song here.](http://julieyumi.tumblr.com/post/35919309310/slow-dance-suneohair)

They come maybe several times a month, usually lasting a day. Those are the days where Akaashi calls in sick, unable to face the harsh sunlight. For the most part, he’s lucky. One reason or another, the migraines tend to follow a pattern of weekends. Most days, he wakes up with the pain pulsating in his skull, fraying his thoughts. It was rarely ever that they started around midday.

Today was just happened to be one of those days.

Akaashi pursed his lips, uncharacteristically guzzling down the water with much fervor. He wiped his lips, staring at the polished floor of the gym. Each loud slam of the volleyball made him wince, and despite the warning label, was tempted to take another bitter pill. It was too late to go home though; there were only fifteen minutes left of practice. Might as well stay the full practice. The squeak of Onaga’s sneakers against the varnished ground had him briefly reconsider, though. A sigh. Rubbing his neck, the second year headed back to the court, purposely avoided looking up at the bright lights. Bokuto looked up as he approached, grinning as he wiped his sweat.

"Are you ready for one last practice match?" His boyfriend queried. Akaashi hummed noncommittally, getting into position. The medicine assuaged some of the headache, but the chills were still there. It was no problem; he could handle it. Gritting his teeth, the setter braced himself for the serve.  
—  
“We should go eat yakiniku!” Bokuto exclaimed, shutting his locker with a carefree thud. The other teen grimaced, slipping on his shoes. The taller teen slung an arm around his shoulder. Akaashi sighed in response, immediately shrugging it off as he buttoned up his uniform. He slipped on a couple of them, fingers clumsier than usual. Bokuto eyed the mistake quizzically.

The two were the only ones left in the locker rooms at this point, being the ones to put the balls and nets away. He glanced back at Bokuto, head throbbing fiercely. The third year took it as a sign of encouragement and continued. “There’s this really nice shop that just opened several streets away from my house. We should really go!” Akaashi paused, opening his mouth slightly and closing it again.

"I can’t today, sorry," The dark haired boy answered, quietly locking the door behind them. Bokuto pouted. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist.

"Pleeaasee?" He wheedled, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Akaashi shook his head in response, frowning slightly. A slow blink from Bokuto. "Are you feeling okay?" A soft press against his waist.

”… No.” Akaashi admitted, rubbing his eyes. Colors danced beneath closed lids. Bokuto made a face, squeezing once more before letting go. He grabbed the second year’s hand, entwining their fingers.

"Migraine, then," he murmured. "Let’s go home."  
—-  
“Taxis are so expensive! You just wasted a month’s income on that,” Akaashi scolded. In the dark and warm confines of Bokuto’s house, their legs were entwined beneath the duvets of the bed. His boyfriend’s room was as haphazard as Akaashi remembered.

Magazines laid abandoned on the floor, odd bits and pieces of souvenirs and toys lining the shelves. The only things that were remotely organized were his volleyball equipment and Bokuto’s collection of shoujo manga and merchandise.

The captain’s phone was placed on the nightstand, the music barely audible. Bokuto exhaled, his breath warm against his skin.

"It would have been hell to take the train. It’s always packed around six," he retorted, fingers idly playing with the hem of Akaashi’s shirt. "The money was used for a good cause." The dark haired boy chuckled, voice muffled. He nuzzled Bokuto’s chest, relishing in the heat emanating from his body.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered, a hint of contentment in his voice. Bokuto’s arms tightened, eyes drooping. The dim light behind the curtains casted a soft light on his gray hair. Akaashi smiled. The singer began the chorus, his voice slightly raised.

"Keep you with me forever," Bokuto answered, yawning. Akaashi pressed his ear against his chest, letting the steady rise and fall of his chest lull the dull throbbing in his head into fading. As Bokuto gently kissed his hair, the younger boy’s eyes fluttered shut. The song continues the melody, his voice sweet and earnest.

 _"Even if I’m unreliable and clumsy, take a slow dance_  
 _I want to sway and dance with you”_  
_______________  
Bonus:

With a soft murmur, Akaashi awakes. His stomach rumbles distantly, and he makes a face. They skipped dinner. The remnants of the migraine dance at the edges of his vision. Still, a much better situation after hours of rest. He gently shakes off Bokuto with considerable difficulty. The ameba effect really is a bit much sometimes. Reaching over the edge of the bed, the setter checks his phone, letting out a sigh of relief.

>   
> _From: Mother [7:45 PM]_
> 
> _Your father and I are fine with you staying over at Bokuto-kun’s house. Make sure to come back the next day, though._

Despite texting his mother for permission, Akaashi fell asleep before the reply. A yawn interrupts his train of thought. He heads out to the bathroom, the cold nipping at his legs. Bokuto’s parents and numerous siblings share the same sleeping habits. Snoring could be heard all throughout the hall, and luckily enough the teen didn’t encounter anyone on his trip to the bathroom.

Rubbing his goosebump covered arms, Akaashi hurriedly slips back into the covers, propping his feet against his boyfriend’s warm back. Bokuto awakens mid-snore, flinching as he turns, hand on his back. “What the heck is on my b-” he exclaims before sighing.

"You’re freezing," Bokuto grumbles, still partially asleep. He tugs Akaashi closer. The setter slips his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt and makes something akin to a giggle as Bokuto yelps. "Jeez, you’re so goddamn cold," he complains, snuggling closer until their chests bump together. Akaashi lets out a pleased noise, pressing a soft kiss against his jaw.

"Are you feeling better?" Bokuto questions, pulling back a little. Akaashi nods, pressing his toes against his. A smile breaks across the spiker’s face, and he lays his chin on top of his kouhai’s head, humming happily. "Does that means you’ll wear the new knee highs I bought for lazy morning sex?"

"In your dreams. Your entire family is home."

"They already know we’re dating. Plus, the walls are thick." A pause.

"Go to sleep." More grumbling ensues, but soon enough their breathing evens out, bodies curled around each other.


End file.
